Andraste's Daughter
by Lightan117
Summary: "It made her want to stand up next to him and fight. Fight to stay alive long enough to live out her life next to him. Fight for the only thing she knew that was good enough, noble enough, powerful enough to be, worth risking everything. Love." ― Lauren Kate, Fallen. A Cullen romance with swearing involved.
1. Prologue

"_We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another." __― __Veronica Roth__, __Divergent_

~oOo~

Not everything about the chant of light is actual truth and history is rarely all truth. It is said that Andraste had several children while in another it is said she had only two while three belonged to another woman but adopted them as her own. No one is quite certain what is fact and what is fiction.

Only one person knows the truth.

But _she_, disappeared from the world she was born into.

Andraste did have children but they were all mortal, born of flesh and blood of man. However, there was one child who was born of something else, born not of man but of the Maker himself.

The story goes that Andraste was saddened one day that she had not a child of her husband but many of her mortal one for whom she did not love. The Maker, hearing her cries of sadness, blessed her with a child. He said, '_go to the place where you first laid eyes upon me, drink from the lake in which we bathed in, and taken in all that I am_.' Being a faithful wife to him she did as she was told too. Within a matter of day she belly swelled with a child who would shape the world.

But this child would not see her home for long.

Andraste, betrayed by her mortal husband, knew her time was ending. With her friend, Shartan at her side, they opened a portal to another world. Andraste decided that if anyone were to survive it would be her most precious gift from her husband.

"_My lady we must hurry!_" Shartan spoke to his dear friend. Tears ran down the woman's face as she kissed her child good-bye.

"_Forgive me my child. I wish to give you a world where you will be loved but it is not here. You will return home one day and I promise you that you will shake the ground you walk on. I love you, so much._" Andraste placed a necklace around the child's blanket and handed her child off to a woman who nodded before stepping through a mirror of Eluvian. Once they were through Shartan when took up a sword and smashed the mirror to pieces.

"_Good-bye my daughter." _Andraste whispered to the wind as the doors burst open and she was taken to her death.

No one knows where the child went or if she is still alive today.

Fate is unexpected, unknowing, and mysterious in all forms.

Andraste's promise to her daughter will not be short-lived.

It will be fulfilled.

~oOo~

**(Our world, present day)**

It was a dumb stupid move and yet I regret nothing at all.

I was so sick and tired of watching from the sidelines, ignoring the pain of others to mind my business to hide my secret. I was always told never to show anyone for the fear of being hunted, and just like the other one, shunned from the rest of this small town of ours. My family has always been quiet and people respected that but now I was about to break that quiet. All because I was sick from watching people get stepped on by the assholes in this damn town.

My friends told me that I would put myself in danger, that it would cost me but I didn't listen to them.

I couldn't sit by any longer.

That was not how I was raised.

I woke up like always, startled from the recurring dream of the woman dressed in all white with a golden crown on her head and a soft smile on her face. Ever since I turned sixteen that woman has visited my dreams. In some way she is there, keeping my nightmare from plaguing my dreams for too long. I would sigh, get dressed and ready for another day off boring college life before heading out the door where my friends since fifth grade were waiting.

"How's it going shortie?" Eric Angel, a year older than me boy with black hair like my own with green eyes like ivy. The envy of man alike and a heart breaker to women...ha, too bad he doesn't bend like that for he roots for the _other _team.

"Don't call shortie. Short people have near perfect aim ass. I know where to aim." I shot back but an arm wrapped around my shoulders to block me from backing up my threat.

"Now, now Aleera, retract those just manicured nails of yours and let's get moving. I don't want to be late for class again." Amanda Stone, same age as me woman with blue dyed hair and dark brown eyes said with a mother like smile. Her taste in style is one to question but her attitude always back herself up when questioned. The hair dye is from Halloween and it has yet to come out. The box lied.

"Goody-goody." I muttered and got an ear flick for an answer. We laughed and talked on our way to college but managed to get side tracked by some unwanted diversions.

Namely, James Rookery. Biggest asshole you'd ever meet in this small college town in the middle of no where.

"Hey! That's enough!" I shouted, pulling the man away from the person beneath his fists. The man stumbled like a child who lost his footing; face red with anger and yet his eyes shone with enjoyment of the pain he was inflicting. "What's the matter with you? Why don't you pick on someone who fights back?!" I shouted at him. I felt the eyes of the watchers, uncertain what the man might do. My friends looked on as well with frowns on their faces.

Always older and wiser.

Knowing everything about anything.

Keeping me away from stupid mistakes like this...

No, not a mistake.

A damn good reason for standing up.

"Move out of my way Aleera! This does not concern you!" The man shouted and I laughed.

"Of course it does you moron! I've watched you for months now, picking on someone whose weaker than you and I cannot stand by it any longer. I will not be one of those who will be silenced because they are too afraid to speak." I held my ground and my eyes were like steel. "I will not stand stand by any longer." The man faltered. My friends said my look was deadly. I just had this way with people that made them love me for being soft or hated me for being cold as ice.

My mother had the same gift.

She did before she died.

I never knew my real parents. I was adopted by a family who couldn't have children of their own so, being a baby, I was easy to pick. My foster parents were like any normal parent. Supporting, a little bit over-protective, loving, and to top it all off; they're a little weird. When I was old enough they told me the truth. My mother died when she had me and my dad was a no show. I didn't even want to meet him or know if he was alive or not. All the family I need is right here. Nothing else really matters.

"Last time Aleera, fuck off." James warned but I stood my ground.

"Not a chance." I said and before I knew it I was falling. The ground disappeared from under my feet and I was free-falling. I didn't see the sign saying that said the part of the bridge was being worked on and I didn't even notice that James angled me so that my way was against the opening towards the river. All I heard was a scream and next thing I knew I was underwater, gasping for anything only to panic when I felt nothing.

The dark crept closer, chilling my bones forcing my eyes to close. This was not how my life was supposed to end but I regret nothing. I was raised to stand up and speak loud. As Teddy Roosevelt said, 'Speak softly and carry a big stick.'

I guess my stick wasn't give enough.

"_Aleera..."_

Wha...a voice? From where?

"_Come home Aleera..._"

The voice seemed so soft and warm. Where is it coming from?

"_Follow my voice. Come home._"

A bright light erupted from behind my eyes and I felt myself become weightless rather than feeling heavy. I had this feeling of feathers against my skin as I felt myself being lifted into a place unknown.

Never regret your life.

It may just end in an unexpected way.

~oOo~

**Authors Note:**

So, my dear readers, I will leave this complete for now but if anyone wants me to continue, liking my idea behind Andraste's daughter then please leave a review. If you have any suggestions let me know but I will check in a week and see but if not I will remove this story. I'm just unsure about my idea, I've only done this once with Avatar but Ewya was spiritual goddess while Andraste was a real person. Let me know what you guys think and we'll see if I post another chapter or not.

Thank you for reading!s


	2. The Breach

_"This is why dreams can be such dangerous things: they smolder on like a fire does, and sometimes they consume us completely." ― Arthur Golden, Memoirs of a Geisha_

~oOo~

I awoke to darkness.

Just like in my nightmares but worse.

I wasn't dreaming.

"Get up! We must move!" Someone started to scream and yell. The ground beneath me felt wrong. There was no ground, no energy, no life that I could feel. My brain felt hazy as I got to my feet. All around me were shadows, an energy that didn't look or feel like anything before. The hands that helped me were old. A green light shone ahead as I ran.

Then I saw spiders.

Ugly large revolting things that made hissing sounds as they chased me. The green light was a man but it was his hand that glowed the strange color. Then there was a woman, old and wise by the face I quickly saw. Both of them were afraid like I was. I staggered again and I could feel heat against my neck. I got to my feet and continued to run.

Then there was a climb.

A large steep climb that made my breath become short, making me regret not taking gym class in high school seriously or just going for a jog every now and then. Was this hell? Heaven? Some type of cursed afterlife?

No, no it can't be.

This place felt so wrong it made bumps appear on my arms and legs as I climbed higher and higher. Up-ahead I could make out the man, reaching out to this bright woman who seemed to glow in a perfect warm light.

"Run!" I heard a woman shout but as I turned towards the old woman I saw I regretted it. She was gone with in seconds as I screamed out. A light blinded me and my body was forced on the ground; the real ground that I could feel beating beneath me. I opened my eyes to see people above me, pointing something at me before the darkness over took me once more.

I'm beginning to hate the dark.

~oOo~

I woke up in a strange place. Cold, damp, and somewhere I don't even remember being in. I was laying down on the ground, sitting up painfully as I looked around to where I was. I was in a jail of some sort. Outside of the jail however there were guards. Four dressed in full armor with real looking weapons strapped to their waists.

"Bring out the prisoners! Cassandra wants to question them." Someone yelled and I was painfully dragged out of my cell to sit on my knees. The man from before with the glowing green hand was forced in the same way next to me. He started to wake, his hand reacting to him doing so. He hissed in pain so I reached over to touch his arm but found that my hands were cuffed. With what little energy I had I pressed my hand to arm, flowing some of my energy into him. His eyes opened softly and he stared at me with confusion but he nodded his head in thanks. I nodded back.

The door opened with loud bang.

Two women dressed strangely walking in, more like marched, and stood around us with pissed off faces.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?" The woman with a painted white star on her chest said, her accent thick as she spoke. "The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you two." She said.

Conclave? What the hell was she talking about?

The man next to me remained silent so I did the same. The woman got angry, then took man's chained hands to lift them up to his face. "Explain this." She said and his hand crackled with the green glow.

"I can't." She threw his hands down at his answer.

"What do you mean you can't? And you?!" She nudge me with her knee. "Who are you? You are not from the conclave and no one has seen you before. Where are you from?" She demanded but I couldn't talk. I would open my mouth to speak but my throat hurt too badly to speak. I shook my head for an answer.

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there and she has nothing to do with this either." The man answered.

"You're lying!" The woman grabbed him by the front with a force the rattled his chains. She's scary. She was about to hit him when a woman with a hood over her head stepped in, pushing her friend away,

"We need them, Cassandra." She spoke.

"I don't understand." Everyone turned towards the man.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" The woman with the hood asked. With the darkness of the jail I couldn't see their faces at all but by their voices I knew they were women.

"I remember running. Things were chasing me...us..., then a...woman?" The man turned to me and I nodded, backing up his story.

"A woman? You saw her too?" She asked me and I nodded.

"She reached out to me, but then..." He sighed, trying to remember what happened.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take them to the rift." Cassandra said. Leliana? Where have I heard that name before? The hooded woman nodded and left. Cassandra then approached us, unchaining us to the floor only to bind our hands with rope.

"What did happen?" The man asked. The woman helped us to our feet.

"It will be easier to show you." She said.

We followed her through stone hallways with torch light. All I could think of was that I was misplace; somewhere I wasn't meant to be but there is this feeling in my chest that kept telling me to wait and see the outside before I made my opinion. Middle Ages? Castles? Dragons? Where the hell am I?

Then I saw the outside.

Then I knew I was royally screwed.

Part of the sky was painted a sickly green color where lighting exploded. The light of day couldn't hide the darkness that part of the sky seemed to cover. I turned to the woman and gasped. Getting a good look at her face and putting two and two together; it gave me one clear answer.

Dragon Age.

I was in a damn game.

This shouldn't be even real!

I must be dead.

"We call it 'The Breach.' It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave." Cassandra explained to us.

"An explosion can do that?" The man asked.

"This one did. Unless we act, The Breach may grow until it swallows the world." Just then the sky growled and shattered, causing the man's hand to glow brightly giving him pain that forced him to his knees. I feel to my knees beside him just as Cassandra did the same, pointing to the sky. "Each time The Breach expands, your mark spreads...and it's killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

"I understand." The man said and I nodded my head.

"Then?"

"I'll do what I can. Whatever it takes." He said and we got to our feet. She helped the man walk seeing as his energy was low; through the crowd of people normal looking and those dressed in full armor like knights.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justina, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together, now, they are dead." We continued to walk towards a bridge of some sort while Cassandra continued to explain the situation. "We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until The Breach is sealed." She stopped us and pulled out a dagger causing my blood to run cold. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more." With that she cut our bindings free. "Come. It is not far."

"Where are you taking us?" The man asked. Now that I was able to get a good look at him I could see he was fairly handsome with dark stubble on his face, a head half shaved neatly on one side with green eyes. He looks to be around my age actually, maybe a year or two older. He somewhat reminds me of Eric.

Eric...

Amanda...

Where are they if I'm here?

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach." Cassandra said as we began to run across the bridge. Great, more running! Fuck. "Open the gate! We're going into the valley." The large wooden doors opened and I pried on the inside that I wouldn't die within the first minute of coming across an ugly.

Faster we ran, running by soldiers who exclaimed it was the end of the world. I wanted to laugh. If they wanted to see the end of the world, they needed to see my world first. The closer we got the larger and more powerful the pulses happened, bringing the man to his knees more and more. Cassandra and I helped him back to his feet. She said that the bigger it got the more demons would appear and the less time to close it would shrink. The man asked how we survived and Cassandra said we stepped out of a rift then fell unconscious. There was a woman behind us but no one knows who she was.

Woman?

The old woman I saw get taken?

Or the glowing one I saw?

Cassandra was about to speak more when something collided with the bridge, shattering it, making us free fall to the ground below us. I groaned in pain as I shook the dizziness from my head. Something shot out from the sky and landed only a few feet from my face. What appeared out of the ground froze the scream in my throat.

A shade.

I knew enough of this damn game to know the first two games but this one...only Eric played it. I watched him once and it was only for a minute before Amanda and I left for the mall. The three of us grew up playing video games and the like but if I knew I would ended up here, I would have paid more attention.

"Stay behind me." Cassandra drew her sword and shield, rushing forward to attack the creature. The man and I moved back when we saw part of the ground glow green, another one of those things popping up from the ground. The man ran behind me to grab a great sword that lay conveniently behind us. Just as he reached it, the shade that appeared before, raising his claws to strike when I raised my hand, not caring if my secret would be known.

Like I said, I'd rather not die with in the first minute of stepping outside.

A burst of flame shot from my hand, throwing back the shade in a confused daze. I got to my feet and threw another before the man came up behind me to take down the shade. He and Cassandra took down another two shades, no thanks to me of course, before coming together once again. I look down at my hand and shook off the remaining flame that lingered.

Don't lose control.

Embrace it, ease into it.

It's not a curse.

But a gift.

"Drop your weapon, now!" Cassandra ordered.

"If you are going to lead me through a demon-invested valley, you'll have to thrust me." The man said, his sword raised in defense.

"Give me one reason to trust you. The both of you." She said sternly looking straight at me.

"Because our lives are on the line." I spoke up this time. The man looked at me and gave me a small smile to which I returned.

"You're right." Cassandra sighed and put her sword away. "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember that you agreed to come willingly." Cassandra then turned and began going up the path.

"You alright?" I turned towards the man who asked me the question. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No," I coughed to clear my painful throat. "I'm fine. My throat is a little sore but I'm fine."

"What's your name? I'm Jacob." He held out his hand and I shook it with a smile.

"Aleera."

"A pleasure to meet you but I wish under different circumstances." Jacob said and I laughed dryly.

"I wish this meeting was different too." I sighed. "I wish I could help better like you guys." I told him and he ruffled my hair.

"You are a mage are you not? Every mage is helpful not matter what size. Just remember to not aim at me." He said with a laugh and I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by more monsters attacking us. More and more of them came as we neared one of the rifts. We saw people fighting, a short stubby man with a crossbow and a slightly taller man with pointed ears and a staff. Cassandra and Jacob ran in, swords drawn but I froze where I stood.

Tears fell down my face as I realized what was happening.

People were fighting.

Dying.

Everything is real.

And they think I'm a mage that can help fight.

But I'm not.

I'm just a girl misplaced in a world that's not hers.

"Aleera! Help us!" Jacob shouted at me and I just stood there. Next thing I know there's this large shade coming straight at me.

With Speed I've never seen it appeared out of thin air right before my eyes. I screamed, closing my eyes while raising my hands to hopelessly block but I was thrown back onto the cold snowy ground. I rolled a few feet before that thing charged once more. I got to my knees and stared the monster down, feeling rage boil in my blood. The fire inside raging, expanding, growing...

"Fuck off!" I screamed, throwing my hands in front of me, engulfing the monster in flame. It screamed in pain, making me smile in pleasure that I hurt the bastard. I got to my feet, my breathing heavy from over exerting myself too much. The monster fell to the ground but another quickly took it's place. I steeled myself, bringing my hands back for another burst of raw fire, aimed right at it's face. It moved just seconds before but something knocked it away from me. I looked, seeing the sort man with the crossbow smirking in my direction. "Nice shot." I called.

"Just playing the hero my lady." He mocked and I actually laughed. The short man came over by me and we stood back to back. I closed my eyes just as another shade appeared from the ground. I drew water from the snow around me, using everything I taught myself since I learned I wasn't quite normal. I turned it into a spear, plunging it right into the monsters body causing it to scream in pain as it died.

"Close the rift! Now!" Someone ordered and I felt the air become thick. I closed my eyes just as a green light exploded.I opened my eyes and the rift was closed with everyone turning around to look at me. Jacob's hand glowed green so of course he must have closed it but with everyone staring at me I wasn't too sure what was about to happen.

"What are you?" Jacob asked as he came closer towards me.

"I'm not a mage that's for sure." I told him. Their faces held suspicion, this look I've seen many times and all I wanted to do was hide in a hole somewhere.

How many years did I wish for my power to go away?

How many years did I wish I could just disappear?

To vanish?

Too many time to even recall counting the number.

And now?

I was I was even more invisible than I wished before.

~oOo~


	3. Headache

"_Sometimes," he sighed, "I think the things I remember are more real than the things I see. " __  
><em>_― __Arthur Golden__, __Memoirs of a Geisha_

~oOo~

Never in my whole entire life would I have ever thought I would be in a damn video game. This place is too real to be a dream let alone anything else but real. As I sit on a rock, taking some time real quick to collect my thoughts before we moved on to closing the breach. The scrapes on my hands from when the shade threw me back feels and looks real so this really can't be a dream. I would have woken up if this was a dream.

Maybe I'm dead...

I fell from the bridge after the asshole pushed me but maybe I could be in a coma of some sort? I could be. Some type of coma where I'll only wake up if I finish the story of some sort. Maybe.

"Aleera?" I turned around to see Jacob standing behind me. I stood up and brushed off the snow before walking with him towards the others. "You alright?"

"Yeah just...a little shaken. I'm alright though." I told me as we moved to continue on. Solas kept staring at me like I was some thing that he's never seen before and Varric couldn't stop asking me questions. I've played the first two games, making Varric one of my favorites but right now I don't want to lose my head at the moment.

We met up with Leliana and High Chancellor Roderick whose an utter pick at the most. When he kept complaining I told him to grow a pair, grab a sword and do something about the damn rift. Cassandra smile and Leliana shook her head. Varric chuckled and said I would fit perfectly around her but I didn't comment back.

"Now you're asking my opinion?!" Jacob asked when Cassandra asked if they should go via direct path or the mountain path to be sneaky-sneaky. He looked at me and I shrugged.

"Let's not waist any time. We go the direct path." Jacob said and I sighed. When he gave me a questionable look I answered him that I'm not really much of a fighter and it was pure dumb luck I managed to kill two shades in the past few hours.

"We're wasting time! We need to close the breach!" Solas said and we got moving forward after we picked up a few mother health poultice along with some lyrium for Solas. We passed through another gate, helping the soldiers escape the demons while we fought them back, closing the rift.

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift. Well done." Said a male voice so I turned around to see a man with sandy blonde hair and amazing eyes dressed in kick ass armor walk towards us. He's hot and he's probably taken. It's always their hot and taken or gay. Even here I can't even imagine finding a damn person who won't mind their girlfriend bursting into flame, walking on water, throwing rocks as assholes heads (I mean I could land a boulder on top of a persons head!) or blow people down like storm in X-Men.

Of course I had to be weird.

Damn it all...

"Do not congratulate me Commander. This is the prisoners doing." Cassandra sounded like she hated to admit it which I found funny. Big surprise in small packages?

"Is it? I hope their right about you. We lost a lot of people getting you here." He said mainly towards Jacob rather than me which made me feel even more better about this whole situation.

"You're not the only one hoping that." Jacob replied.

"We'll see soon enough won't we." He turned his attention to Cassandra. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana should meet you there." He said.

"We best move quickly. Give us time Commander." Cassandra looked tense as the Commander slowly backed away from us.

"Maker watch over you for all our sakes." As he said that our eyes met and I swear something flickered in them before he turned to help one of his men towards camp. We turned away then and jumped down a ledge before moving towards the tear. When we got there it was something. I've never seen a tear that big and the red glowing stones around it didn't make it look any prettier.

"The Breach is a long way up." Varric muttered and I silently agreed.

"You're here! Thank the Maker." Leliana said as she and her men came forward.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Leliana nodded and left. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?" Cassandra asked Jacob.

"I'm assuming you have a plan to get me up there?" Jacob asked.

"No. This rift was the first, and it is the key." Solas intervened into the conversation. "Seal it, and perhaps we seal the breach."

"Then let's find a way down. And be careful." Cassandra said looking around. As we headed down we could hear voices coming from the tear. One of a man, maybe, evil and empty voice while the other was the old woman's voice from before. Varric made a comment about the red stones, which turned out to be red lyrium, and I told him that it had a sick feeling to it. I remember very little about red lyrium from the second game but I know the Knight Commander went bat shit crazy at the end due to her. So when Varric said it drives you crazy and not to touch it...

I didn't need to be told twice on that matter.

Jacob's mark glowed and it showed us the Divine and a shadow figure holding her hostage. Jacob appeared next, asking what was going on but the Divine told him to run and warn the other. The shadow figure pointed at Jacob, saying to kill the intruder. Once that settled Solas said that the rift wasn't close properly but opening it up again only to close it once more might do the trick but that would mean opening up the rift once more, causing some...issues with unwanted desks.

"That means demons! Stand ready!" Cassandra shouted to the others and we readied ourselves, more like they did and I tried not to pass-out from my heavy breathing. Shades and glowing wisps or whatever came out but the large demon that did scared me beyond straight. I stayed with Solas, aiming at the thing, firing fire ball after fire ball at them but also keeping the others away from Jacob when he would disrupt the rift. Solas and I turned our backs for one minute but that was enough to not notice the hulking mass swinging away.

"Solas! Watch out!" I called out as the hulking mass swung down at the mage. I pushed him out of the way just in time to get the impact of being throw backwards, knocking my head pretty hard. I gazed up; vision blurry as blurry shapes danced in front of me before everything went dark.

~oOo~

_I was dreaming back in my favorite place._

_The lake, the willow tree that would bend with the breeze, and how everything was beautiful; peaceful. _

_Normally the woman would be here, smiling and talking to me like she's known me all my life. But there's something different about this time. I can feel it on my skin as I sat in the soft grass, waiting. Hearing a twig snap I turned my head to smile at the pointed ear person with a jaw bone necklace. _

"_Hello Solas. Came for a visit?" I asked him with a smile. He seemed surprised that I was coherent and not in a dream state. "Confused?" _

"_Yes. Very much so." He said and walked towards me._

"_Back home, where I'm from, there is no fade. Our minds create our dreams along with our subconscious. I learned at a young age that I could control my dreams. The ones like these I like to visit more often. Usually there is a woman here, her face blurry so I really can't see it but I have a feeling it's my mother." I explained to him. Solas came over and sat besides me._

"_Your mother?" _

"_I was abandoned when I was a baby. They told me, my foster parents, said that my father left my mother and that my mother died in childbirth. I was only a baby when my foster parents took me in. They treated me right like they would their own child but everyone in my town knew my history. All they saw was strange child who kept to her friends and family, staying out of the spot light whenever she could. They'd often tease me when I was young that I was unwanted little girl whose parents never cared for her. Some days I believed they were right but I knew better." I explained to him and he nodded. _

"_Children are like that when raised the blinded parents. I'm sorry that happened Aleera." Solas said and the tone of his voice made me believe he actually meant it. We sat for a while, Solas asking me questions about how I arrived here and I told him the truth. At first he didn't quite understand but after a while he slowly began to understand. _

"_Do you think I died in my world?" I asked him and he was silent for a while before he answered. _

"_There may be a possibility but it uncertain as of this moment." He said and we talked a little bit longer, before he asked how I was doing. I said I felt fine but he said I would have a headache when I woke up. I groaned and he smiled. _

_He said it was time he let me to my dreams after a few minutes of silence. I told him that he could come back any time but just to warn me first. How I start my dream is not really up to me but how I end it. He chuckled and said he would warn me next time. He left then and my dream remained normal and peaceful. Birds began to sing and it seemed more alive than normal. I laid back on the grass to gaze up at the blue sky, watching the clouds roll by softly. I loved it here and I wish I could stay._

_Too bad I have to wake up soon..._

~oOo~

When I woke up, more like startled awake when I heard someone drop something on the floor. I winced and moaned in pain when I did, my headache hurting like someone was taking a bat to it. There was an elf kneeling on the floor in front of Jacob, from what I could tell from where I shielded my eyes from the bright light in the room. Jacob and the elf exchanged words I really couldn't care about right now before the elf scrambled and left.

"How are you feeling?" I looked at Jacob with a weak smile.

"Just peachy perfect. My headache is horrid and I feel like I went twenty rounds with Rocky."

"Rocky?" Jacob asked and I shook my head softly, not to anger my headache any more than I want to.

"Never mind. What did the elf want?"I asked him, slowly getting to my feet.

"It seems Cassandra wants to speak to us in the chantry. We should go and see what's going on." He rubbed his face before getting up too. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. After we talk to her maybe someone can help me with my headache. Maybe Solas?" I asked and Jacob put his arm around my shoulders as we left the house. The outside light did nothing but make my headache worse and it was killing me. A lot of people we saw bowed at us, more that the man leading me to the chantry.

Kind of creepy.

When we got inside, it was looked like a church would back where I'm from. As we neared the door where Cassandra was waiting for us we heard shouting from inside. Great. Add that to my headache.

"Chain the both of them. I want them prepared for travel to the capital for trial." Roderick said and when the guard moved an inch I turned around with glare in my eyes.

"Touch me and I'll burn you." I threatened as Jacob held me closer to him as a sigh of comfort.

"Disregard Rodrick, and leave us." Cassandra ordered and the guards did as they were told, leaving us alone.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." Roderick hissed.

"The breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." She shot back at him.

"I did everything I could to close the breach. It almost killed me...us." He looked down at me then lead me to an open chair. Leliana came and knelt down in front of me, asking if I was alright from the way I shielded my eyes.

"Just a headache from being thrown around. I'll go find someone to take care of it after we talk." I smiled at her and that seemed to put her at ease.

"The breach is not the only threat we face." Cassandra hissed with her voice tight.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave. Someone most holy did not expect." Leliana said, standing up to face the clerk.

"Someone like that girl your fretting over!" Roderick said and I glared at him from my shielded eyes.

"Accuse me of blowing up anything more without proof and I'll blow you up." I growled and Jacob rested a hand on my shoulder.

"There, you have the person responsible!" He said and the girls shook his head.

"Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live." Leliana's eyes traveled to the clerk and I smiled.

"_I _am a suspect?" He asked.

"You, and many others." Leliana answered him with a harsh tone in her voice.

"But not the prisoners?"

"Last time I check, we did something about the breach and not pointed fingers at people. Cause, guess what, three more are pointing right back at you!" I said to him with a smirk.

"I heard the voices at the temple. The Divine called to him for help and there was no mention of the girl." Cassandra said.

"So his survival, that _thing_ on his hand – all a coincident?" Roderick asked.

"Providence. The Maker sent him, both of them, to us in our darkest hour." Cassandra shot back.

"Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the maker be my guide." I said with my head down and eyes closed. I knew they were looking at me but I didn't care. I actually liked the chant of light so I memorized in for a school project and guess what? I got a B on it!

"We lost everything...then, out of nowhere, you two came." Cassandra, her voice sad and yet determined.

"The breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." Leliana spoke this time.

"This is _not _for you to decide." Roderick hissed.

Cassandra came back and slammed a book down on the table. "You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She advanced on Roderick. "We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval." Roderick left with a sour look on his face and I couldn't be more pleased.

"This is the Divine's directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no chantry support." Leliana asked.

"But we have no choice: we must act now. With you two at our side." Cassandra said to both of us.

"If your truly trying to restore order..." Jacob said.

"That is the plan." Leliana answered him.

"Help us fix this before it's too late." Cassandra held out her hand and Jacob shook it.

"Hey, this is all great and stuff but would you all mind if I went to find someone for this splitting headache of mine? I won't be much help if I can't even look at you guys." I told him and Jacob helped me stand up.

"Do you need help?" He asked me and I slowly shook my head.

"I'll find a healer. If I get lost, I'll just ask someone." I told them with a weak smile before I left. As I opened the door to the chantry I bumped into someone whose built like a brick wall. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I pulled my hands away from my face to look at the person who I bumped into. Great...

The hot commander from before...

"Forgive me my lady, I did not see you there. Are you alright?" He asked in a slight worried tone but the volume made me wince. "My lady?"

"I'm fine, just a headache. I'm on my way to find a healer. I believe the others are waiting for you." I said to him with a weak smile that he somewhat returned.

"If you're looking for the healers then go to your left towards that small cluster of building and you'll find Adan, the alchemist whose helped our people here. I'm sure he'll help with your headache." The Commander said and I nodded slowly.

"Thank you Commander. Tell Jacob, when you see him, that I'll be back as soon as I can look at people in the eyes. The damn sunlight is killing me." I said and started to walk off towards the healers.

I found Adan a short while later, but before I went inside a hand rested on my shoulder to make me turn around. A cool hand removed my hands to place against my forehead, soothing my headache. I opened my eyes to see Solas standing in front of me with a smile on his face.

"I told you you, you would have a headache." He said and we went inside. Solas explained that I needed something for my headache and I told him that I was sensitive to light. Adan said it was expected, since he was one of the few who looked after Jacob and I while we recovered. I thanked him and he huffed, saying that my bump was something because of how there was no way of knowing if I was going to wake up from it or not. "She's strong. Of course I knew she would pull through." Solas said as Adan gave me something to drink.

"Cheater." I whispered, taking the drink and downing it down with a disgusted look on my face. It tasted horrid. "Gross."

"Not the best tasting but it will right way you in no time. Take this before go to bed and you should be better in the morning." Adan said and I nodded, thanking him before we left him to get on with his business.

"Thank you for the cool hand Solas. Of all the things I can do, winter is something I could grasp." I told him as we walked. I though he would leave me be after that but he stayed, asking me questions.

"What can you do? You say you are not a mage but how do you know this? Could it be different in your world but changed when you arrived here?" Solas asked.

"I don't think so, in my world there is no such thing as magic but my friend Eric is an exception however. He has magic while mine is more...me? If that makes any sense. I can control fire, water, earth, and air but I mostly use water or earth. Fire scares me and air is just to boring." I told him and he smiled.

"Your friend is a mage? How extraordinary."

"Yeah well, he taught me everything from controlling my emotions and everything else. He's like an older brother to me." I said sadly and Solas rested a hand on my shoulder.

"This must be hard for you, being away from your home. Maybe if we fix the breach you will be able to return home." Solas said and I gave him a weak smile.

"I feel like that's wishful thinking but I hope so." I said and he left me then, saying he's bothered me enough with questions as it is but I told him I didn't mind at all. I told him he could ask me any questions whenever I was not being poked and accused by the chantry. He chuckled and left me then, standing in front of the gates outside of Haven.

Yes...wishful thinking...

~oOo~

Happy New Years everyone!


	4. Quick note! Nothing Bad!

Hello everyone! Just a quick note, I am updating shortly but I just wanted to let you know that I posted a poll on my profile! Go check it out and vote! It is about this story so it will be open until I get to that part of the story. Love you guys! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
